Shared moments
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: This is the fluffiest, mushiest I have ever written, and I hope you agree. This can work as a prequel to my story 'Days That Kill' so check that out after. Tell me if you like it, and thought it was as cute as i thought it was! So much FAX!


**Hey all. So I have H1N1 and that is the reasons behind not updating; I have a pounding headache that makes it impossible to keep the plot, so I made this one up as I went. **

**~~~Also; if you have read 'Days That Kill' this is like a prequel.~~~**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Mr. P owns all except Iggy. I'm going to court with James, cause we're making it official that I own him, I swear! ^.0**

I skipped out of the room me and Nudge were sharing. Today I was going out (not like _date) _with this guy who was the same age as me, and I was soo excited. Gazzy wasn't. Kept saying he was going to, like, kill me or something. Stupid brother. Always raining on my parade.

I was about to turn into the kitchen when a 'stray thought', I guess you could call it, came into my head. It was something along the lines of 'bless' and 'love' and 'never ending'. He the boy wasn't going to be here for another fifteen minutes, so I tiptoed around the corner and hid behind the table that held mail and such things.

When I looked around the table I saw the cutest thing. Fang was leaning against the counter and Max was in his arms. Max was facing him, but her head was resting on his chest, facing the opposite direction. Fang was stroking her hair, holding her close while Max hummed an anonymous tune, a smile on her lips. And on top of that, the lights were dimmed because of supper.

"Fang," She whispered as if trying not to disturb the moment. He looked up from where he had pressed his lips into her hair.

"Yes?" His voice was just as soft.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know. None of us do. It's great here." He stroked her cheek.

"No," She shook her head delicately. "I just…want to stay here; it has benefits like food, comfort, beds, sure, but I just want to stay here—in your arms. It just…feels so safe." She looked up into his eyes with so much love and kindness and gentleness and softness and love…oh I think I'm backtracking.

He took her face in his one hand, the other still secure around her waist, and smiled a sincere smile and said, "I know what you mean, I don't ever want to leave ever, either." He lifted her face to his and kissed her lips gently.

Max let out a content sigh. "To think we'll actually be adults in a few months…" She trailed off, looking down. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know where her thoughts where going and apparently Fang didn't need it either.

He pulled her chin up to look at him, his eyes soft, but determined. He looked into her eyes with as much emotion as she had before. "Sweetheart, I will _never _leave you. Do you understand me? Not being on the run, or other girls, or jobs or friends or _anything _could make me leave you. I love you way too much." He pulled her closer to him and lay his head on top of hers.

"But Fang, there are so many gorgeous girls out there. You have known me all your life; you don't think you'll ever get bored? Lose interest with being with someone for so long?"

I had to cover my mouth to suppress the gasp.

Fang pulled her face up to his again. "Max. You are the most gorgeous girl there is. Yes I have know you all my life but I think that just makes us that closer and our bond that much stronger, and I will never lose interest in you. And I _really _hope you are not breaking up with me."

She gasped this time. "No! It's just you are so amazing, and there are always all those girls falling for you and they're so pretty and—"

"Max, hun, you are ruining the moment." He gave a small delicate laugh. "But I don't know why you're worried. I love you. And I know for certain that I love you too much to _ever _leave you, let alone think of someone else."

She grinned and looked up at him again. "I love you so much, Fang." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I…should have known you would never leave me…but the fangirls were taunting me, I swear!"

"Well, I will have to make sure that never happens. And even though you know I will never leave you," He gently pulled her away and put a hand on both her cheeks, a confused look on her face. I knew what was coming. "let's make it official."

With that he pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee, and took her left hand in his. "Max, My amazing, beautiful Max, I promised a long time ago to protect you and love you forever. Now I realize just how lucky I am that you love me too. My life is devoted to you already, but to throw all your worries away, my love, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her right hand as tears streamed down her face. Fang opened the small box and she tried—and failed—to hold back a sob. She looked so happy but she was speechless. Now, because she was sobbing, everyone else—who had been watching TV in the living room—ran into the kitchen. But before they actually reached the kitchen I had put a hand out from where I sat the ground, and held a finger to my lips. They all nodded, well Nudge filled Iggy in.

We all looked to Max and Fang to see that she was opening her mouth then closing it over and over. Finally she whispered something even I could hear and Fang nodded saying, "yes."

That seemed to convince her and she pulled Fang up and practically jumped on him. She had her arms around his neck and her legs were around his waist. Her face was pressed into his neck, and she was repeating "Yes!" Over and over again.

She got back on the ground and Fang slipped on the ring, the biggest smile on both their faces. Then Fang put his hand on her waist, Max put her arms around his neck, and while she leaned up and he leaned down their lips connected in the softest most beautifulest (even though that's not a word) kiss I—or anyone for that matter—had ever seen. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Max whispered.

"I love you, too." Fang said leaning in and kissing her again, whipping her tears away. I think everyone mentally awed. Okay, actually I can tell you that everyone _did. _

The now fiancé-ed couple just hugged and held each other, and that is when everyone snapped.

Nudge started screaming.

Dr. M started balling.

Ella was crying and screaming.

Iggy was clapping.

Gazzy had a smile on his face.

I started screaming as well as started skipping. I'm corky like that.

Max and Fang turned their head in our direction and grinned. First Dr. M ran up and hugged them both, the Nudge ran up—still screaming—and jumped on Max, making her fall down on Fang trying to catch her. Now on the ground everyone else came around and hugged them.

I heard loud knocking and a minute later Kyle was joining us; we decided to not go out right then.

We all went into the living room, Max sitting on Fang's lap on the love seat, Me, Kyle, Nudge and Ella on the long couch, Iggy and Gazzy on the short couch and Dr. M was sitting on a chair beside Max and Fang. Max was still sneaking glances at Fang then would kiss him, whisper something in his ear then grin. But then her fiancé would have to wipe the tears away.

Max coughed loudly and everyone looked at her. She smiled, "On another note, I have something else to sa—"

Dr. M cut in, "You aren't pregnant are you?!"

Max blushed and looked at Fang. "No. But I would really like some cookies right about now." We all laughed and her mother let out a sigh of relief.

"I still can't believe it." I whispered to Fang. We had just watched a movie and we were now lying on the couch together in darkness. My hands found my fiancé's face, and I gave him a soft kiss.

"I know." He said. "I just…couldn't wait any longer. I love you _so much. _I swear it's unhealthy." He chuckled.

"Well you better not die from loving me." I said sternly.

He went very serious. "Max, I would die for you."

"No."

"Yes, Max. I would put myself in front of a bullet for you."

I kept shaking my head. "No, no, no. If you ever left me because I died, I would die without you." I started to cry.

"Max, sweetheart, let's not ruin this. Please."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Don't be." He brought his lips to mine and all my worries flew away We kissed for a bit before I broke away.

"I…love you so much, Fang." I put as much love as I could into those six words.

"I love you too, Max. And I _always _will." He then resumed kissing me.

I was alive and with the man I love. I was the happiest girl in the world.

**Okay, so if you are not melted right now, you are insane. I had so much fun writing this!**

**So as I said if you have read 'Days That Kill' Then this could be the prequel for it.**

**Iggy: Beautiful!**

**Me: Alright, go find your own romance, no need to intrude.**

**Iggy: Fine! *huff***

**Me: I'm sorry Iggy! *Kisses pout away***

**Now we are all happy! ^.0**

**AND THE RING IS ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT! **

**Oh and check out FaitXXHales. Its my new page thing I'm sharing with MidnightAlixe13.**


End file.
